Princes and Waitresses Don't Mix!
by Inu-Kag.Tk
Summary: Yui Hatake is a waitress raised by perverts. Naruto Uzumaki is the next heir to the throne. What happens when these two hate eachother, but fall in love at a masquerade ball? Happy endings don't happen when Prince Charming hates his Cinderella. NarutoXOC
1. Introduction!

**Yes, Inu-Kag . tk has made ANOTHER story ^.^;;**

**Romantic Interest:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Type Of Story:** AU, Set in Modern Day, but govt. is a Monarchy (King and Queen)  
**P.O.V:** Third Person, unless said otherwise  
**Rating:** Teen; Language, Minor Sexual Scenes, Violence  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe

**Story Info;;**

**Title: **Princes and Waitresses Don't Mix!

**Summary:** On the eve of a cold, winter night, Kakashi Hatake was given a child. Now, she's 19 years old and a waitress at his restaurant. Yui Hatake had never believed in love at first sight. It was such a silly thing to believe in she disregarded it completely. There was love out there but no one was truly in love, she believed. It was all just a myth. So, what happens when she's forced to go to a masqurade ball with her friends? Will she find love at first sight? Or will she completely embaress herself trying to dance?

Naruto Uzumaki is the present prince. His father had recently passed away, leaving the responsibility of the Kingdom in his hands. However, he has to marry in order to take his role as King. Now, 20 years old, Naruto needs to find the girl of his dreams, and fast. But, no one catches his eye. Every girl either only wants him for his money and fame or they're completely obsessed with him. Each princess he has met is so absorbed into their own world, he can't stand it. He believes every girl is stuck up and selfish. After being fed up with finding the perfect girl and about to give up his role as King, his friends go behind his back and plan a masqurade ball. Will Naruto find the girl he's been looking for? Or has he completely given up on love that there's absolutly no chance?

Who would have thought that two people who don't believe in love at all would find it for themselves with the most unlikely people and in the most oddest places. Waitresses and Princes really don't mix.

**Disclaimer;;**

Naruto does NOT belong to me what so ever. The entire story, creation, everything was born from Masashi Kishimoto. He owns everything that has to do with Naruto, and damn do I wish I were him! Alot of ideas this story had been created from was from Disney movies, stories from other authors, and Cinderella Stories.

The idea of the story rightfully belongs to me. The plot, OC character, everything. I completely twisted this story to be my own and made sure it was going to be different.

The only two sites this story will be on is Lunaescence under Pickles and Fanfiction under Inu-Kag . tk (spaces because it is also a website). NOWHERE ELSE. If this story is seen anywhere besides those two sites, that author or website or whatever has PLAGIARIZED!

Okay, on to more information!

**Behind The Scenes;;**

Honestly, I know I've been going story crazy lately but I just HAD to put this out. I really wanted to do an AU story before, but when I tried before, it completely sucked. So, now that I'm a bit more experienced and I have some mistakes from other stories to use so it doesn't happen with this one, I'm totally prepared and ready to make this story awesome.

I really wanted to make it different though because every Cinderella story that was created had to do with a step-mom and evil step-sisters. Well, I decided to completely cut them out and make it a little bit different. In original Cinderella stories, the step-mom is rich, Cinderella has to do all these chores, feel pity for her, she finds her true love, the end.

My story starts off with a girl who is 19 years old, is an artist, has her own place, works as a waitress, and is dragged to go to a ball. She doesn't have both her parents, but she was adopted so she did have a parent figure in her life. She has friends and everything. So, it's going to be different. I have high hopes that this story is going to be my favorite and one of my best ones. I really hope it is too! :)

**Here's info on the OC:**

**Name: **Yui Hatake  
**Age:** Nineteen  
**Hobbies:** Painting, Photography  
**Likes:** Art, Scary Stuff, Dogs, Flowers  
**Dislikes:** Dancing, Dresses, Boredom, Arrogance, Bugs, Pickles  
**Looks:** Long, blondish-light brownish hair and brown eyes. Usually always wears it up. Wears either jeans or jean shorts with a hoodie or t-shirt. When waitressing, she wears a short, mid-thigh, blue dress. A puffy short sleeved white shirt is underneath it. Blue ribbon holds her hair up in a high pony. She wears a small white with a blue stripe waitress hat and small blue cuffs on her wrists. Knee high blue socks and white shoes along with the small white apron around her stomache completes the outfit. (I'll put a link up in the first chapter)  
**Personality:** Very friendly to a lot of her customers. She's also very stubborn. Once she's bent on something, nothing can get her to let go of it. She's also very honest and will tell you straight to your face if she likes you or not.  
**Ambition:** Become an artist. She's also saving up all the money she can to upon up an art studio for herself so she can paint and sell her paintings.

**Author's Note;;**

Well, that should be it! I really hope this story is a hit. I seriously want to start writing it right now but I can't. School decides it wants to start at 6 in the morning so I have to get my beauty sleep. Hehe ^.^  
Anywho, look out for chapter one! I hope the description wasn't too boring. I just want to get all this info out so no questions are asked! Thanks for reading and hoope you enjoy!


	2. I'm Yui Hatake A Waitress

**Authors Note: **

Here is the first installment of PAWDM! ^.^

I really hope the first chapter is good enough to get a lot of reviews and have this story be a continuation. That would be amazing! Haha, anyways, I'm going to be doing opening and ending things for ALL my stories from now on, starting with this one. I stole the opening look from B a y o - B a y o from Fanfiction. I don't think she goes on anymore which is sad, but I am disclaiming her artistic creation. That way, no one will yell at me for copying off of anyone ^ . ^;;

Enjoy!

* * *

**Princes and Waitresses Don't Mix!**

_-A Cinderella Fanfiction with a Twist-_

_--_

**C h a p t e r One:**

_I'm Yui Hatake; a Waitress_

* * *

_Opening Theme__: Unnamed World – Aya Hirano_

* * *

"Yui, over here!"

"Yui or runner, order up at 7!"

"Excuse me miss!"

"I need some more napkins, please."

"Can I get this in a box to take home?"

Brown eyes smiled down at a young child with food covering his face. Flashing him a smile, she wiped his face off with a napkin and gave him a pat on the head.

"I'm on it," she winked and headed towards the kitchen.

This was how every Friday night was. People would flock in and completely pack up the Konoha Grille and Bar. **[1]** There were always at least six servers working and three hosts and hostesses. Four expos lined up the kitchen along with five cooks. There were also three dishwashers, too. It was completely hectic.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Come back again soon!"

A young 19 year old girl waved goodbye to a couple with their children. They were regulars who always came into the restaurant to see her. She wore a puffy short sleeved shirt under a form fitting blue dress. The dress reached upper thigh, much to her distaste, with small, white triangles at the bottom. The top of the dress curved into a low U shape and the straps were jagged with white trim. She wore a small, white apron around the bottom with two pockets. Small cuffs adorned her wrists along with blue bows around her neck and her ponytail. She had a small white hat with a single blue stripe in the middle on top of her head. Lastly, she had knee high blue socks and white shoes.**[2]** All in all, she looked like a cute, bangable waitress. That's why she has one of the bosses to blame for that.

"Yui Hatake!"

Turning around at the sound of her name, Yui looked at her adoptive father. Side swept silver hair, a mask covering his face; Kakashi Hatake looked at Yui accusingly with his only visible eye.

"What did I do _now?"_ Yui complained while cleaning the booth the regulars had just sat in not moments before.

Kakashi only smiled from under his mask. "Just keep up the good work, kid," he said as he pat her head. Yui only smirked at his casual figure. Dressed in just plain jeans and a black sweater, Kakashi walked over to a table not far from Yui and began to talk to his customers. She could only smile. He always makes it seem like she did something wrong, but it's only to get her attention to tell her she's doing a good job. After all, she is the head server.

While her bosses, yes plural, are out making sure the customers are happy, helping with bartending, and helping with anything else that was going on, Yui had the floor. She made sure all the servers knew what they were doing, when to do it, and how. She was like a third boss. When you've been in a restaurant technically your whole life, you tend to have an upper hand when it comes to restaurants.

Yui sighed as she shook her pony tail from side to side. Picking up her cleaning supplies, she headed back to the kitchen and set them where they belong.

"Yui or runner, 23, first out!" One of the expos called as food for a table was ready.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

It was awfully quiet in the palace. The only sound was the occasional sweeping of a broom or chatter amongst servants. Ever since the death of the recent King, the palace has been busy with the future of Konoha and its King. So, on a Friday night, for it to be quiet and not noisy with busy chatter of the future was rather odd.

Naruto Uzumaki, son of the recent King, heir to the throne, walked the halls of his palace. It was strange, not having his father with him. He missed him terribly, that was for sure. But the kingdom has been running just fine for the past five years. When the King died, his sister took temporary control over the kingdom until Naruto was old enough to marry and become King. So, if the kingdom is running smoothly at the moment, why can't she just stay in control until Naruto decided he wanted to marry?

He was supposed to be engaged or at least find someone when he was 18 years old. Now he's 20, nearing 21, and without anyone of interest. He doesn't want to be forced into marriage with some princess he hardly knows. Where's his freedom there?

So, why can't his kingdom just be ruled under his aunt until he finds someone of interest? Oh, that's right, because the kingdom needs a _man_ to rule, not a woman.

"Bullshit," Naruto swore to himself. It was absolutely ridiculous that he had to marry at least before he turned 21 or someone was going to be picked for him. What if she's completely ugly and old like his aunt? Naruto shivered at the thought. His aunt was one crazy woman who he was absolutely scared of. She intimidated him like no other person, but she also pushed him to be his own person. She even thinks it's ridiculous that he could be forced into marriage.

Opening the doors to his huge living room, Naruto took a seat on one of the rich, plush couches. Grabbing a remote off of a marble table, he turned on the theatre screen T.V. Flipping through channels, Naruto finally decided to watch some crime investigation show without any interest what so ever.

"Hey, loser. Why do you look more like an idiot than usual today?" A voice teased from beside Naruto. Naruto glared to his left at the intruder who walked in.

"Sasuke, shut up. I am not an idiot," Naruto retorted.

Sasuke only smirked in amusement. He took a seat beside Naruto, staring at the T.V screen with the same bored expression as Naruto. Sasuke was Naruto's bestfriend. Even though they completely fight all the time, compete against each other at the stupidest things, and pretend to not like each other at all, they are 100 percent bestfriends. Sasuke's parents died in a car crash about 15 years ago. He and Naruto had become friends when they were about 3. When Naruto heard what happened to Sasuke, he offered a home for him. This is what started their rivalry and friendship.

"The palace is unusually quiet tonight. I wonder what's up," Sasuke asked Naruto after a few moments of silence. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. Hell if I care, too. All they've been doing is bothering me with marriage and being King. It's so annoying," Naruto said, his gaze fixated on the screen before him. He watched as a guy with a lab coat on investigated flesh wounds on a dead body.

"Yeah, well, if you want to actually be happy one day, idiot, then you'd go out and try to find the girl of your dreams, or whatever it is they say," Sasuke said, his gaze also fixated on the screen.

"_I've tried._ Why do you think I sneak out all the time and put on the act of being a commoner? No one knows I'm a prince, so it's easier to find a girl that way. But, all the girls I've ever talked with or met only think about the prince, love and superficial things. None of them are _real._ They're all fake and it disgusts me. Some don't even talk to me at all. I bet if I walked the streets as a prince, I'd have a crowd of girls surrounding me, ready to be taken away and married. Don't they think about what they're doing? Do they just let random guys they don't even know just take them? I mean, come on," Naruto stressed.

Sasuke listened carefully to Naruto, understanding why he was so angry. He went with Naruto and snuck out with him pretending to be a commoner as well. No one has actually seen the prince before, so it was easy for Naruto and him to blend in. But, it pissed Sasuke off, because Naruto talked like he's given up hope.

"Listen, loser. If you want to be forced into marriage, that's fine with me. But, if you're giving up hope and just quitting, that's weak. You're acting weak and nothing like a King," Sasuke argued against Naruto. Naruto, hating to be called weak, tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Sasuke.

"Weak? I am not weak Sasuke! It's just stupid and pointless to keep going around the same town looking for a girl that isn't there. You want me to start going to other countries, look at other princesses who will marry me for more fame, money, and power? That's just stupid!" Naruto retorted, standing up and staring down at Sasuke.

Sasuke only closed his eyes and kept his cool. Without looking at Naruto, he continued to talk. "You're still not getting it. How can you have met every girl in this town? There has to be thousands of girls. There's no way you have met over 1,000 girls. You dumb idiot, you're giving up when you could still be trying," Sasuke said, getting up from his seat slowly.

"Why you," Naruto said, getting pissed.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and looked forward.

"Naruto," He started. "If you want to be a strong King one day, then you need to stop acting like a weak fool. It makes you look pathetic."

With an anime vein on the side of his head, Naruto puffed out smoke through his ears, trying not to jump over in Sasuke's direction and strangle him to death.

"I'll show you Sasuke! I'm gunna be the next King and there's nothing you can say about it! And it won't be because I was forced into marriage. Just you wait!"

Sasuke only held a knowing and sneaky smirk on his face as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"57, 58, 59, and 60. 60 dollars and 56 cents tonight guys! How did you do, Sakura?"

It was currently the end of serving night and the kitchen was closed down. The only sound now was music blaring from the bar area. It was always packed on the weekends after 11. The kitchen closed at 1030 which left the servers doing their side work. After they did their side work, they could leave. Some servers, however, had to stay after a little longer to serve some of the customers in the bar.

The restaurant had two parts. On one side, there was an entire dining area. Booths lined up along the walls, while tables for two or more filled up the middle. Then, there was a hallway in the upper left corner that led to the bar area. This area was much smaller than the dining area. It had about 5 booths and 8 high top tables. The bar area, though, was huge. It was in the middle, while everything else was around it. The kitchen was located in the back, swinging doors from the bar area, into the kitchen, into the dining area made the rotation complete. Bathrooms were located in the hallway towards the bar. The office was a room with two floors behind the kitchen. A door from the kitchen led to one of the bosses desks, and then up a small set of stairs was the other bosses office.

It was a nice place where everyone came to eat and relax. Everyone knew who the servers, the bosses, the hosts and hostesses were. They even knew the cook because he was complimented so well on his cooking. He was also Yui's bestfriend. Along with Sakura's. They were all bestfriends.

"I made…75 dollars and 89 cents!" Sakura beamed.

"What!? How in the heck did you make that much? That's bull, you stole money from someone didn't you, you lying little thief!" Yui poked fun at Sakura.

Sakura only laughed. "Little? Look whose talking, miss shrimp. You're only 5'3!"

Yui's face got red at her height reference. "I am not a shrimp! I am a human being who just happens to be short! Being compared to a fish has nothing to do with height. How many times have I told you this?"

Sakura laughed again. "I know and I'm only kidding. Well, I have to get home. I have a term paper to do still for nursing school. Another long one," she dreaded.

Yui only groaned along with her. "I know what you mean. Art school hasn't been much of a walk in the park either. Luckily, I decided to get half of it done, so I still have another two weeks to do the other half."

Sakura's jaw only dropped. "How in the world did you already get half of it done?! Wasn't it just assigned, like, three days ago?"

Yui only smiled. "Might as well start, right?"

Sakura only shook her head. Typical Yui. Obsessed with her art. "Alright, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Sighing, Yui finished stocking napkins and re-wiping down each booth and table. After that, she turned off the lights in the dining room. Heading towards the kitchen, she walked in to see her bestfriend cleaning up his area in the kitchen.

"Choji, my good man, why are you still here? It's 11:30. Kitchen closed an hour ago."

Said person turned around, sauce covering his face. Choji loved food. He ate almost all the time, yet he never got completely huge. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't overly fat either. Yui only laughed. She grabbed a few napkins out of her server apron and handed it to Choji.

"Hanks," She heard him say.

"Ha ha, no problem. Just hurry up and get home. You have a cooking project to do, don't you?"

Choji's eyes bulged out of his head. Swallowing his food, he began to panic.

"GAH! Yui I completely forgot! What am I supposed to do!? Shikamaru was supposed to come up here and remind me too! I gotta go! Thanks again for reminding me, Yui. I'll see you later!"

"Be careful. And I think Shikamaru is parked out front, sleeping in his car, by the way!" Yui called after Choji as he practically stumbled out the door. Shaking her head, she walked towards the bar area and opened the door.

The bar area was completely packed. Many people over the age of 21 surrounded the bar area, either wanting a drink or to hook up with someone. She saw a couple making out in the corner next to her and almost puked in disgust. As she came up to the bar area, she noticed an old guy trying to hit on a 20 something year old girl. He had long silver hair that was tied halfway down his back. He wore black jeans and a red dress shirt with some of his chest showing. Rolling her eyes, Yui walked over to the perverted male.

"Excuse me for a second," She said to the young girl. She then reached up, grabbed the man by the ear, and forcibly yanked him away from the young girl half way across the room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! You didn't have to pull so hard, Yui! What's your problem?!" He protested loudly. Placing her hands on her hips, Yui tapped her foot vigorously.

"You're flirting with young girls again, Jiraiya. That's called molesting. Also, it's called being a bit perverted. Your being a little pervert again," Yui scolded him.

"I am not a little pervert!" He yelled back, defending himself.

"Oh really, now? Then what the hell are you?" Yui asked.

Jiraiya smirked devilishly. He smiled big and pounded his fists together on his chest. "I'm a big one!" **[3]**

Yui rolled her eyes. He was obviously drunk, no doubt. He gets here around seven at night, hangs out with all the customers in the bar area, and then waits till later to flirt with young, hot women, as he puts it. What kind of boss is that?

"I'm getting Kakashi," Yui stated, turning away from the drunken idiot to get her adoptive father.

Going up to the bar area, she pushed a few more drunken idiots out of the way to get behind the bar.

"Yo, Kakashi," Yui called. Walking up to him, she noticed him struggling to get everyone their drinks. Rolling her eyes, she saw who he was giving those to. Deciding to help, she took someone else's order. For the next 30 minutes or so, Yui helped Kakashi out and ended up clearing most of the crowd from the bar.

"Thank you, Yui. Even though you're really not supposed to be back here," Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well I saw you were slacking, so I decided I might as well help," she said, accusing her Boss/Father.

Kakashi looked at Yui innocently. "Whatever are you talking about, dear Yui?"

"Oh cut the act. You're almost as bad as HIM," Yui said, pointing at Jiraiya who was currently chasing after a girl with his arms stretched out and his hands motioning as if he was squeezing something.

"What are you talking about? I am not like him. He actually shows his perverseness to the world," Kakashi defended himself.

"Yeah, so do you! That's why you were slacking. Leaving your dumb book right below the drink you were pouring for one of your customers isn't a smart place to put it if you want to avoid being caught for slacking," Yui smirked in triumph.

Kakashi only laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't you have to go home?"

Yui only laughed. "Yes, I am going home right now actually. I'll stop by tomorrow night to say hi. Plus, I'm driving Shikamaru over for work, so I might as well stop in."

Kakashi only blinked. "What happened to his car?"

Yui only sighed. "He crashed it playing the chess app. on his iPod touch."

Kakashi deadpanned. He then muttered something about "immaturity and stupidity of young adults".

"Alright, I'm heading out. Bye, Love you," Yui said, kissing Kakashi on the cheek. He only ruffled her hair as he watched her walk out of the restaurant to her car. He smiled softly before focusing his attention back on his customers.

* * *

Yui isn't the real daughter of Kakashi. She was only raised by him since she was a newborn baby. He said that her mother had come up to his front porch in distress, asked him to take her daughter please, and then just left. He told Yui that her mother looked like a young teenager. It wasn't even a day later when the news broadcasted a sudden murder of a teenage girl. Coincidence she looked exactly like Yui's mother, right?

Yui never liked to talk about her mom or the fact she has no biological parents what so ever. Whenever someone asked, she changed subjects. When people asked why she didn't look like Kakashi, she said he dyed his hair. When people ask where Kakashi's wife or girlfriend is, Yui only says divorced. Kakashi does the same, which Yui is grateful for. Kakashi and Jiraiya both have raised her, Jiraiya started when she was 6. That's when Kakashi and Jiraiya opened up the restaurant together. Yui was there every day, helping out the hostesses seat people and she brought out water for some of the customers. She absolutely loved it.

Pulling up to her apartment complex in her black Honda CRV **[4], **Yui parked her car in the parking/garage lot. Grabbing her bag, she locked her car and shoved her keys in her pocket. Yui wasn't rich, that was for sure. Everything she made, she saved up. She bought her own apartment, pays her own bills, buys her own clothes, everything. The only thing she didn't pay for was her tuition for Art School. Kakashi and Jiraiya surprised her with that gift.

As Yui walked up the stairs to her apartment, she pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. "Home sweet home."

Opening the door, Yui turned on her lights to reveal her apartment. It was completely open, her kitchen to her right and the living room right in front of her. Her kitchen lined up against one wall with dark cabinets against white walls. She had stainless steel appliances and double doors off to the side that led to her washer and dryer. Right to her left was a small table with three chairs in a corner. Her living room had a beige couch against a wall and a black, cushioned ottoman/coffee table on a large bamboo mat. A regular sized TV sat on a small table in front of the couch. **[5]**

Yui walked over to a small end table next to her door and set her bag and keys down. Taking off her black pea coat, she hung it up on one of the many hooks next to the door. She headed towards the hall way on her left to take a quick shower. Her bathroom wasn't anything special. It was just a simple, plain bathroom. Tub and shower combined, single sink, toilet, and a red rug on the floor. **[6]** Taking off her clothes, Yui took a quick shower.

After about 15 minutes, she wrapped a towel around her head and body. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed her clothes and walked back out into her living room to put her clothes in a hamper next to the doors to her dryer and washer. Walking back to the hallway, she entered her bedroom to get changed and sleep. Her bedroom was pretty normal too. It had white carpet and dark pink walls. Plain, white bed sheets covered her bed along with a rectangular painting she did hung above her bed. A small end table with a lamp and alarm clock plus a small dresser and closet completed her room. **[7]**

Finding a big t-shirt and shorts, Yui dried herself off and slipped on new underwear, shorts, and the t-shirt. She wrung her hair out and brushed it out. Finally feeling exhausted, she did one last check of another room before heading off to bed.

The absolute most prized room in Yui's entire apartment was her small art studio. It consisted of many paintings filling the room, a large table and chair taking up half the room. There was a door that led out to a small balcony where Yui had her easel and some other paintings she has done.**[8]** Walking into the room, she looked to her left at the floor to ceiling steel shelf that held a lot of her art supplies. Taped on the wall next to it was a picture of a big room filled with nothing but easels, art supplies, and a huge table in the middle. Written at the top was 'Yui's Magical Place'.

That was her dream. Yui wanted to open up an art studio and sell her art. She also wanted to open it for future artists to take classes from her. She wanted to be an artist. That's why she saves up her money. She's been saving up her money ever since she was five years old. That's when Kakashi took her to an art museum and she fell in love with everything there. Kakashi bought her an easel after that and Yui became obsessed. Art expressed everything and it meant everything to her.

Holding the picture close to her heart, Yui wished and wished before she taped it back onto the wall. It was her ritual to wish all her hard work would be worth everything some day. Turning off the lights, she headed back into her bedroom to get some sleep. Lying down under the covers, she slept with a small smile on her face, dreaming of the art studio she hopes to have.

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke! Just where the hell do you two think you're going?"

It was about 11 in the morning and both boys were heading out into the city, once again. Naruto wore a pair of light wash jeans, black sneakers, and a plain black T. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt under a red jacket with the collar popped up. White stripes went down the arms up to the collars. He wore black jeans and black sneakers. **[9]**

"Hello? Listen to me when I talk to you! Both of you!" The voice shouted again. Naruto and Sasuke both stopped in their tracks to turn around at the voice.

"Finally. Now, where are you both going?"

Standing in front of the two young men was none other than Naruto's aunt, Tsunade.

"We're heading out. Where does it look like we're going, granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked in a casual tone.

Now pissed off, Tsunade's face began to turn bright red. "Think about who you're talking to when you call them granny, you damn kid!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be back in a bit. See ya!" Naruto waved back to her after him and Sasuke turned around to head out the door.

"I'm going to kill that kid one day, I swear," Tsunade said to herself, an anime vein on the side of her head out of annoyance. "Shizune! Get me some aspirin!"

* * *

Spring was the prettiest time of year. All of the Sakura blossoms covered the trees and when the wind would blow, they would flutter to the ground. It was a gorgeous sight and the perfect sight to paint a picture. Yui tried to stare as much as she could at the scenery around her as she drove around town. She was currently driving around the towns central park that happened to be filled with Sakura trees, playgrounds, forests, sport areas and much more. It was huge.

"Ah! I wish I could have painted today! It would have been the perfect day for it, too," Yui said to one of her friends accompanying her for the day. She drove into the parking lot for the park, attempting to find a parking spot.

"Not today, and you know why. We need to be ready for our 'A' game!" Said person pumped her fist into the air. Yui went from awestruck to determined as she looked at Sakura.

"That's right! We're gunna beat those idiots today and I'm gunna shove _his_ face into the ground! Oh, man am I excited," Yui said, already getting pumped for the day's events.

Every Saturday, Yui and her group of friends came to the park to play soccer. They were all on a team together in junior high and high school and they would come every Saturday to practice together. Not wanting to give up the sport, they still come up every Saturday as a ritual because they love the game so much. Unfortunately, a few years back while they were all sophomores, a few guys decided they wanted their field on the same day they practice at the same time. Yui and her friends tried to reason with them, but all they wanted was a challenge. So, every Saturday since then, Yui and her friends, those guys and whoever they brought would play a game of soccer. Not only did it get their practice in, but it also gave them a shot to show them up. Unfortunately, no one can beat anyone. It always ends up as a tie. So, today, Yui was going to make sure they beat them to a pulp. Plus, she hated them. All of them.

"I really hate them," Sakura said, reading Yui's mind.

"Trust me, you have no idea how much I hate them. Ooh! Parking spot!" Yui said, changing subjects automatically.

Yui's friends all hated them. It all started from when they took their field, to how unfair they played sometimes. Those boys' stupid friends would push or shove sometimes. Choji actually sprained his ankle one time and couldn't play three games. Choji was a really goalie too. He was actually the best. But, one of the other teams' guys decided it would be funny to run up really close and try to kick the ball but miss and kick Choji in the foot. Yui almost smashed the kids face in.

"Hey, did you call Choji? I'm not sure if Shikamaru is going to come up. He said 'It would be such a drag to come and play a game that requires such little knowledge' or something. Ino said she's on her way when I left to get you and Kiba is here with Akamaru already," Yui said to Sakura as Sakura texted Choji.

"Yeah, he just texted me back and said he's on his way," Sakura beamed.

"Alright then. Oh hey, there's Kiba right now," Yui pointed out Kiba running over their way, Akamaru right behind him.

Jumping out of the car, Yui ran over to Kiba to greet him. "Hey! Ready for today, dog-boy?"

Kiba smiled his famous smile. He was wearing a grey, wife beater under a black jacket. He wore dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes **[10].** "Hell yeah I am. We're gunna beat these guys to the ground. No more ties. Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru only replied with a bark, satisfying Kiba. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

Yui looked back at Sakura who was getting out of the car and heading back to open the trunk. "Ino's on her way and so is Choji. I'm not sure about Shikamaru. Too much of a 'drag' for him to come. But, I'm his ride to work so he might end up just walking up here anyways. He only lives down the street."

Kiba only nodded. "Yeah, I wonder who _they're_ gunna bring this time. Hopefully it's not the same group as last Saturday. I almost got a broken nose because of that game."

Yui snorted. "Who cares who they bring? We're gunna beat them today! Today's the day they lose!"

"Already predicting your lose, Hatake?"

Yui stopped talking to Kiba and turned to the sound of her voice. Standing before her in all his disgustingness was the team her team was going up against today.

"Actually, Uzumaki, I was talking about you. Just giving you a forewarning, we're going to kick your asses today," Yui said, glaring at Naruto.

He only smirked. He and Sasuke had taken Naruto's car up here to face the people they've been facing for, for about five years. Hatake seemed pretty determined, but so was he. No way was he going to lose to some obnoxious girl.

"We've got new people today, way better than last Saturday, so you better be ready," Naruto said, already predicting his teams win.

"You mean, you've got people who are way better at cheating than the last ones? Well that's great, cause I'll just murder every single one of them if you hurt any of my teammates," Yui said, challenging Naruto.

Naruto only laughed in amusement. "Nice try, but threats aren't you're thing. You're like a kitten trying to fight off a tiger!"

"A kitten?!" Yui's eye twitched. "I'll show you kitten, you damn rat!" Yui went to lunge at him, but Kiba grabbed her.

"Lemme at him! Just one hit! I'll pummel him! I'll make HIM look like the dumbass kitten!" Yui said struggling to get out of Kiba's grip.

"Come on, Yui. Save your anger and energy for the game," Kiba said, trying to calm her down.

"No! I wanna beat him right now!" Yui said, being stubborn.

Naruto only laughed and patted her head. "You might as well start crying now, because you're going down."

"I can't believe you just TOUCHED ME! IDIOT! WE'RE GUNNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!" Yui screamed as he and Sasuke walked further away towards the fields. Naruto only stuck his hand up in the air and waved her away as if saying 'bye, see you never because you're going to lose and be too ashamed to ever show your face'.

Yui only growled in exasperation. "I hate him," she said as Kiba finally let her go.

"Don't worry, we'll get beat him once everyone gets here. Speaking of people, there's Ino and Choji. I guess they came together. Oh, hey! And Shikamaru!" Kiba said, pointing over in the direction of all three.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Ino shouted from across the parking lot, waving her arm back and forth. Her hair was up in its usually style, with her bangs parted to the side. She had on a pink shirt with a hood and green stripes going down the front and going up and around the hood. The end of her short sleeves were green as well. She wore a red studded belt over light, blue shorts. Finally, she had on pink sneakers. **[11]**

"Hey, and you brought Shikamaru!" Yui shouted back, noticing the bored expression on his face as he looked to the side as he walked. He wore a tan t-shirt under a dark green jacket. He had on black pants and tan tennis shoes. **[12]**

She watched as they all started to come into view. Choji was munching on a bag of chips as always, a high smile on his chubby cheeks. He wore jean shorts, white tee with a long sleeve green jacket over it. He wore white tennis shoes.

"Hey, guys. Finally you got here," Sakura said, coming around from the trunk carrying a bag full of soccer balls, a plastic tray of water bottles and a picnic basket full of food. She was wearing a white, sleeveless tank top that ended right below her collar bone. The straps tied at the top of her shoulders. She wore frayed, jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

Yui smiled at all her friends. She was wearing dark, jean shorts with blue tennis shoes. A white boy tank was under an off the shoulder white sweater with the sleeves ending at her finger tips.

"Alright guys. Today's the day we break the ties!"

* * *

_Ending Theme:_ _Colors – Flow_

* * *

**A/N:** Wooh! Now that it is 12 midnight on a school night, I finally got this chapter done. Yes, I know, there are a lot of numbers. But, they're mostly pictures. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any pictures for Yui, Sakura, Naruto or Choji. But, I have pictures of everything else.

**[1]-** Honestly, I spent an hour or two trying to figure out a stupid name. The fact that I came up with the most simplest one afterwards makes me feel completely retarded ^.^;;

**[2]-** On Profile

**[3]-** Hahaha, I actually got this out of Naruto. It was on an actual episode. So, quote Jiraiya

**[4]-[12]- **All of the links wouldn't work for some reason in the story, so it's on my profile under the story description. Haha, sorry!

Okay! That would be the first installment of PAWDM! I really hope this was a good chapter. I tried to get a lot of description in first. Next chapter might have some of that too, but probably only in the beginning. Hopefully this is interesting enough! Next chapter drops a few hints of a ball. Oops…did I just say that out loud? Damn typing. Types what my mind says ^.^;;

Reviews! They inspire me to write more! Oh, also, for future reference, Songs to respective artists. Those belong to them. And they are awesome songs! ^.^

-Inu-kag . tk


End file.
